The Right Path
by Artificial Dreams
Summary: Giftfic; Ruko/Luka. After receiving a bet from the twins that Luka couldn't stay up for an entire night, she enlists the assistance of Ruko in hopes of reaching the sunrise... but is Ruko the right kind of distraction?


**A/N:** Written for my Luka, my Roxy-Poxy-Moxy-Woxy... and for my dear friend, Elphy. Thanks for such an amazing gift - I'm just sorry mine was late in response.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own, nor have any affiliation with Vocaloid nor any of the video games or movies mentioned within this fanfiction. I'm just another fan.

* * *

><p>The giant zombie gave one last, guttural moan before he fell over. A massive pile of mutated flesh and muscle, but there was no time to bask in their victory. Their team had sustained awful injuries in the creature's wake, and there was a distant cry of an even larger horde heading their way. Ruko nodded to Luka, and they set out to the nearest fort – a safe house, a haven where they could treat their wounds. They hobbled, some of the blood seeping out of their wounds making the trek dangerous but if they could just make it, if they could get there before the wind blew the scent of fresh blood to the horde then…<p>

And then a Jockey jumped Coach, and Ruko released a scream that split Luka's head clear in two. "STUPID SON OF A WHY WOULD THEY EVEN…!" And then the controller was slammed firmly into a pillow (left on the coffee table for such rage quitting sessions), while a flurry of rather foul language left her mouth. Luka's blue eyes widened, and she sucked in a breath to quit the No Mercy campaign. They were so close, too. Shrugging, Luka was not surprised that todays opposite team creamed them so hard – there was a lot of lag today, and she was still unsure how Nick got glitched into a garbage can, of all things.

Giving Ruko some time to call down from the searing burns of defeat, the pink haired singer hopped up off the couch to grab them both something to drink. It was one in the morning, and they still had another five hours until the sun rose.

It was a rather weird bet, really.

Across the street were the twins – Rin and Len – that challenged the, "the old hag," to a dare. If Luka could stay up until sunrise, they would stop calling her old, wrinkly, grandma, and so on (and those were the _nicer_ of the snide remarks). If she couldn't… well, she was fair game and was required to not try and kill them every time they did. But staying up all night by lonesome was boring, so she went through her list of close friends in hopes at least one (or maybe all) could keep her up on this challenge. Miku couldn't, as the turquoise diva had a concert tomorrow and needed to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for rehearsal and preparations in the morning.

Curse her, and her good excuses.

Luka didn't trust Kaito staying the night at her house. One never knew with his wandering hands, and tendency to getting naked. So she had called Gakupo, found out he and Kaito were spending the night together. So when the samurai asked why she was asking, she explained she just wanted to know what to tell the paparazzi, and thank you for feeding the rumors about those two having a homosexual relationship.

She hung up the phone before he could jump through and cut her clean in two.

There was Kaito by himself, and then there was Kaito and Gakupo together. Somehow, it always ended up with squishy bath everywhere.

She refused to go through that _a third time._

Gumi was with Sonika (green-hair bonding time?), Lily refused to lose sleep over, "a silly bet," Meiko was already drunk, and the list just went on. Until Ruko answered and simply said, "I'm there." Thirty minutes later she arrived, XBOX360 in hand, enough energy drinks to last them through an actual zombie apocalypse, and enough enthusiasm to make Luka believe they could really do this. True, she had pulled all-nighters before; being a famous singer made the pink-haired woman no stranger to them. However, she had nothing to do for the entire night. This made staying awake difficult. Which how she somehow ended up being convinced that co-op zombie games were the easiest way to stay up all night.

Call of Duty: Black Ops, Left 4 Dead (one and two), Dead Rising (1 and 2 again), and then randomly there was a Guitar Hero game but no controllers. Rather than ask, Luka went along with the string of games, finding that when she actually let herself get swept away with them the adrenaline rush kept her plenty awake. The Rock Star drinks certainly helped (and the pun did not go unappreciated). Returning with two cans, Luka pursued her lips at the sight that greeted her. Curled up on the couch, controller already forgotten was Ruko.

Falling asleep. Walking over, she kicked the UTAU singer off the couch and felt a shot of satisfaction hearing the indignant wail that followed. "How am I supposed to stay up all night when my partner in crime _falls asleep on me?_" Luka hissed, setting down the energy drinks. Blearily looking up at her, rubbing drowsy eyes Ruko momentarily tried to process the following: annoyed Luka, not on couch.

"Really loud music?" Ruko offered. The returning stare did not seem pleased. Yawning, the ravenette stood up and stretched, at full height towering over Luka. "Sorry about that. I don't usually stay up all night…"

"You could have mentioned that _before,_" the shorter singer huffed. "All right genius, now what?"

"We can do the hokey pokey and then make out." Ruko suggested with a shrug.

"What?" Bewildered, the pink-haired woman blinked several times before just flat-out stating at the other.

"I said we can do the hokey pokey and turn ourselves around," Ruko gave a lopsided grin before clapping, "And that's what it's all about!"

"…right." Blowing out a breath, Luka shook her head. "We're not doing the hokey pokey." There was a falsified pout at this, but Ruko recovered quickly and set about trying to decide what co-op game they were going to play next. Still standing there, Luka was trying to decide if Ruko's initial suggestion with the hokey pokey was intended seriously or jokingly. It was difficult to tell with this one – especially because Ruko did not repeat it.

In the backdrop of, "No, not this one. Well, maybe…" Luka let herself collapse on the couch and simply sat there sulking. Five more hours, and her only lifeline to the sunrise was someone who apparently never stayed up all night in her life. Figures. Pulling out her cell phone, Luka shot the twins a text saying that yes, she was still awake and if they didn't believe her they could find a way onto XBOX Live and contact some guy named SupaSolddeer2324 about it.

Let the little brats think that one over.

And the night had been going so well, too. Now it was just turning into Furanfuran Zombie… _I wonder what Gumi and Sonika are doing? Are they still awake…?_ Was Ruko going to make it past three in the morning? Frowning, as a host she supposed she needed to treat her guest better. But still – when someone promised to help you stay awake all night, and then fell asleep on you like that… it was disappointing.

"All right. I've decided to break out the big guns." Ruko announced, hiding something behind her back with a huge grin.

"Oh? Like what?" Try as she might, she was unable to hide the interest this piqued. Luka was also desperately trying to not get her hopes up – they had already been dashed for the night. A second reaping of disappointment would be… well, she would get over it but feared before then she might kick Ruko out.

That wasn't really hospitable or polite.

"The Thing."

"…the… thing?" Too late – she was disappointed. "What thing?"

"You can't tell me you never heard of The Thing."

"Ruko. Thing is very vague – which thing?"

"Ugh. The _movie_. Commonly known as the most terrifying movie of all time. Shape-shifting alien? Psychological and physical isolation? Ringing any bells?" Ruko motioned at the DVD, the cover picture appeared old and Luka immediately knew the movie was probably some 1980s horror B-film.

"…fine. We can watch that." Sometimes those things were funnier than watching Haku desperately trying to sing on-key. While drunk. With Meiko consistently trying to pull her shirt up. Scooting over to make room on the couch, Luka watched Ruko excitedly replacing the game disc with the DVD. Ten minutes in, the movie was turned off and Ruko was apologizing because how was she supposed to know Luka had a weak stomach?

"I'm so, _so_ sorry… I thought it would be fine…" The pigtailed woman murmured, while Luka remained curled on the couch telling herself it was just special effects, it was _just_ special effects… "Uhm… at least you know for certain you won't be sleeping tonight?"

"I won't be sleeping for _weeks_!" Luka wailed, burrowing her face deeper into the pillow trying to rid her thoughts of all the gore she had just witnessed. She felt another wave of bile wanting to rise, and instantly clenched the couch in an attempt of forcing it back down her throat. _I am not going to vomit, I am not!_ The woman mentally chanted.

"…would watching a Nicholas Sparks book make you feel better?" Ruko ventured cautiously, afraid one wrong move would get her a face full of Rock Star backwash.

"You mean like… The Notebook?"

"And a Walk to Remember. Or Dear John." There was a pause, a sudden stillness. The ponytailed woman held her breath, hoping her suggestion would not backfire. The two had enjoyed a few other romance movies at the theatres in the past, maybe there was still some hope…

"Yeah." Luka sniffled, admitting defeat. Perhaps watching something cheesy would make her stomach calm down. At its gurgle, she tried to stop thinking about cheese and just concentrate on the selection. Picking out Dear John, once more the two settled on the couch to enjoy a nice, relaxing (if somewhat tear-jerking) flick. About halfway through though, since she felt immensely better, Luka had to ask, "Ruko?"

"Yeah?"

"You have zombie games."

"Mmhmm."

"You have The Thing."

"Yup."

"And you have movies based off of Nicholas Sparks novels."

"That's exactly right."

"…you do realize one of these things is _not_ like the other, right?" Luka quirked a brow, never taking her eyes off the screen but patiently waiting to hear the excuse. There was a lot of testosterone in the selection up until now and…

…and Luka reminded herself to not bring that subject up, and that was horribly sexist of her to even think. _It's a possibility… Ruko does have a pen-_ she shook her head, trying to clear that thought away because firstly, it was sexist of her to think such a thing. Secondly, it always led down the Wrong Path. The Wrong Path was named as such, because regardless of the fact Ruko was… well… that she had… that is she…

Ruko had extra parts down below the beltline that no one spoke of, due to the violent tendencies the woman had when mentioned. Ruko was a touch sensitive on the subject matter, a fact that always perplexed Luka considering the woman wore _thongs _with straps that showed above her hip hugging denims. It was almost as if she was trying to draw attention to her pelvis, of which was _not_ her most feminine feature. This was a problem, because the two were friends – of sorts. Somehow they ended up hanging out quite often, but this was rarely intentional. By far neither was the other's bestest friend in the whole wide world, but there was no denying each immensely enjoyed the other's company. Which was the problem? Luka enjoyed Ruko's company, and found the enjoyment stemmed from more than a mutual enjoyment of the same things.

There was an underlying _attraction_, a vested romantic interest that gave Luka a head ache and heart ache all in the same roll of die because Luka was very much _straight_ and Ruko very much had _breasts_ and _pig_tails – Pigtails! No man wore pigtails; ponytails were a sometimes if Gakupo was any indication.  
>Really though. <em>Pig<em>tails. _Twin_ tails. Whatever one wanted to call it, the style was still very girly at the end of the day and of all things Luka should not have been finding that attractive. Miku and Teto shared the same style, and neither were masculine (Mikuo and Ted were a different story). So this was the Wrong Path – when she concentrated on the masculine aspects of Ruko, got wrapped up in the other's company, and then…

…and then she had to remind herself that Ruko was her friend, and this was not right.

"Luka? Luuukaaaa?" Ruko called, waving her hand in front of the other's face and a small frown on her face. Apparently Luka spaced out long enough that Ruko got up to get a better look to see if she was all right. The pink-haired woman jumped, and immediately tried to fight down the blush of embarrassment. She needed a cover, quickly.

"Did I fall asleep?" Luka blurted out instead, not even thinking twice. Luckily, the other gave a grin.

"Your eyes were open." Came Ruko's mysterious response, and put her one gloved hand to her lips showing she would keep this a secret.

"Exactly." Luka nodded in a false agreement. She knew for a fact she hadn't fallen asleep, but if she mentioned she was lost in thought Ruko would probably ask about what and…

"Anyway. Like I said, I'm sorry The Thing is so different from the other two." Ruko repeated, now that she knew the other was actually listening once more.

"…zombies and Nicholas Sparks are not similar in the slightest."

"Sure they are. Zombies and romance goes hand in hand, like peanut butter and Oreos. Speaking of…" Putting out a jar and package from her bag, Ruko wiggled the items in excitement. "Nothing more perfect for a movie, right?"

"I think popcorn would be more suiting." Luka laughed, and patted the spot next to her – nausea from the earlier horror flick all but forgotten now. Taking the seat, Ruko settled in and popped open the Oreos and jar. "What, no spoon or knife?"

"That's not how you do it." Ruko snorted, and began scooping up peanut butter with the Oreo in her hand. Taking a bite, she made a pleased sound. Once she swallowed it, "Go on – try some." With a shrug and knowing she had nothing to lose, Luka grabbed one and gave it a try. The mixture tasted… interesting, she could not deny that. But she wasn't really sure she liked how the peanut butter mixed with the icing in the middle. Wrinkling her nose at it, she motioned at the still-paused movie and Ruko turned it back on. The two resumed watching the film in silence, concentrating on the characters and the snacks.

Luka eventually took to licking off the icing first, before using her finger to scoop up peanut butter to spread on the remaining chocolate cracker of the Oreo. Much, _much_ better – the perfect balance of salty and sweet. Noticing this, Ruko rolled her eyes. "That practically counts as double-dipping."

"No, it doesn't." Went Luka's immediate defensive retort.

"Your finger is going on the Oreo, where your saliva is. Double-dipping, practically."

"That isn't even close to double-dipping." Luka huffed, and with a pout licked the icing clean off one of the cookies – and then dipped the cookie directly into the peanut butter. At Ruko's mortified gasp, Luka tossed the other woman a victorious smirk and ate the cookie with the scooped up peanut butter. "And _that_ my friend… is double-dipping."

"Two can play that game." Ruko challenged – and then once more the movie was forgotten, as the two wrestled for control over the Oreo bag, each trying to out double-dip the other. When theft was no longer effective, wrestling became the voice of reason. Ruko was taller and stronger, but Luka was faster and admittedly thought she tried not to once or twice may have accidentally hit the other in a rather sensitive area. That wasn't on purpose, but the first time was beyond her control because Ruko hit a ticklish spot, it surprised her, she kicked out of reflex and…

Regardless, the two tousled mostly to tousle, to stretch muscles after sitting and playing games or watching movies for so many hours. Rolling around, trying to catch the other in a headlock, shove the other off, and occasional pauses to detangle hair caught on jewelry, zippers, and other troublesome accessories that by the time they stopped all either could do was lie next to the other and gasp for air. Wearily, Ruko plopped her hand on Luka's stomach.

"I… win…" She gasped.

"Ugh… no…" Luka threw her hand on Ruko's in retaliation. "…hah… hah… take that…" Feeling fuzzy from her victory, and hot from their wrestling match, Luka sighed and let herself sink into the carpet. A few feet away a bag and several cookies and their crumbs were splayed all over. They would have to pick up and vacuum that later. At least the peanut butter wasn't oozing out of its jar. That was a relief. She could only imagine how impossible it would be to get peanut butter out of carpet. There was shuffling next to her, probably Ruko resigning herself to the cleaning task. Or turning off the movie, considering it ended about five minutes ago.

And then there was a weight on top of her, arms wrapping around Luka's head while Ruko nuzzled into pink hair. "…Ruko."

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?" Luka asked, breathless but blaming it on her lungs being crushed.

"Winning." Ruko murmured in reply, a small singsong tone to her voice. Rolling two blue eyes, Luka simply further expressed her exasperation with an annoyed breath but little else. So they just lay there, just like that. Slowly being crushed by the UTAU's weight, Luka tried to ignore it because… well, how many chances came up like this? Besides, Ruko was probably falling asleep (again) and she had no energy to wake the lazy woman up… And this had nothing to do with the Wrong Path, or her gender confused crush on the other.

Absolutely nothing.

"You still awake?" Ruko ventured.

"Mmm." Sliding open her eyes, Luka glanced at the time. Around four in the morning now – finally. Only two more hours, and she would be free to laugh in those brats' faces. Teach the little buggers to challenge the great and mighty Luka to something as simple as _staying up all night_. She would be victorious. She would be hailed, and worshiped, and get to sleep all day tomorrow because she had nothing else to do and Rin and Len would be too busy eating their own words to bother her.  
>Lips pressed against her own, and Luka's train of thought derailed, crashed, burst into flames, and the wreckage was so mortifying all she could do was stare wide-eyed at Ruko who was now kissing her, own eyes closed. Was the other dreaming? Was this an accident? No matter how hard Luka tried to concentrate, to understand, to focus, to figure out what was happening and why, her thoughts kept straying back to the fact of all people Ruko was kissing her and Luka's body refused to respond in anyway aside from warm up again, red spreading across her cheeks.<p>

Slowly pulling away, eyes fluttering before remaining in a frozen, open position Luka realized that yes, Ruko was awake and had intended that…

…but only because she hadn't heard Luka seconds before, thought she had fallen asleep.  
>"<p>

…s-sorry." Ruko coughed, and tried to make her best lopsided grin. "Must have… uhm…" Ruko was racking her brain, trying to come up with some kind of excuse that would slide, get her out of this mess.

"I-it's… fine?" Luka offered, still trying to sort out the events and whether or not it really was okay. She had been trying to avoid this very scenario, and yet…

"Oh? Well…" Ruko gave a small, relieved grin before leaning in to peck Luka on the lips again, daintily, airily, teasingly. "So long as it's fine."

Lying there, pulled into a tight hug and suffering the occasional kiss to the forehead… Luka finally relaxed, and tenderly kissed a surprised Ruko back. "It is." Luka decided, right then. Because being inside Ruko's arms, warm, safe from The Thing, this was the first time she had ever considered this was the Right Path the entire time.


End file.
